


Tears And Blood

by JillReyErma7



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Animal Death, Bad Parenting, Based on a Creepypasta, Blood and Torture, Canon Rewrite, Child Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Serial Killers, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillReyErma7/pseuds/JillReyErma7
Summary: "The sky was gray and the rain was absolutely pouring. Fitting, looking back on it. The world knew he was coming and the clouds practically wept in pity when he walked into my classroom six years ago.""Did you know? - back then I mean.""No... nobody did. Nobody saw it coming."Jane knew he was a monster, she had known it since the day Jeffrey Woods slaughtered his own family and shortly after, hers too. He was a vile pestilence, smothering the world in his lust for violence and death. She would have him dead if it was the last thing she did.Jeff knew he was a monster. He had spent his childhood chained to social norms and false politeness. Pretending to be like all the other kids. He would laugh with them, comfort them and say he liked them. But it was all fake. But, after the incident, he was free. Free to do what he knew he had been wanting to do for a very long time. Kill. Kill and watch the light drain from people's eyes as they begged for mercy.A little bit more of a serious take on Creepypasta, this story will explore the lives of two people who sacrificed everything to chase what they desire, be it vengeance or violence and both will suffer for it greatly.
Relationships: Jeff - Relationship, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer & Smile Dog, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Jeff the Killer's parents, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Jeff- Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is running, running but never getting anywhere.

  
Jeff crouched behind a hedge as the telltale blue and red flashes of police sirens illuminated the foggy street. He narrowed his eyes that darted frantically from side to side, attempting to make out his pursuers through the thick veil messily blending a clashing mixture of dense fog and obnoxiously bright lights.

Once Jeff determined he couldn't see anyone near him, he opted to simply retreat into the night. Legs moving of their own accord, he sprinted down the street leaving bloody fingerprints smeared on the ground as he stood to leave. He moved, but his mind did not. He felt as though he were a bystander watching a movie through his eyes- the projector flickered as only a few repetitive thoughts could make their way onto the splintered silver screen.

_Get out._   
_Get away from here._   
_Go._   
_Go._   
_GO_

His thoughts stuttered and stalled like a broken record, scratching and restarting over and over while he ran from squealing sirens and shouting men.

He had never felt this way before. It felt... Good, but he was unbelievably exhausted. His arms ached and so did his head as the wind whistled past him like a train barely missing his exhausted body- he clenched the knife in his left hand.

His vision was a whirl of fog and streetlamps that fuzzily lit the damp grey concrete beneath his feet. His footsteps thudded and echoed. The thudding noise was... Familiar. Really familiar.

_Jeff grabbed the brunet in front of him by the hair and slammed his head against the bed frame._

Thudding footsteps. Thudding footsteps and cracked skulls and bloody hands and shining knives and organs e very whe re.

_Hands grappled at Jeff's arms as he attempted to bring the knife down on them. Harder. Again. Again._

_The hands made a mistake. Opening. Go. Go._

The str eet seemed en dless but a ll thin gs

end som e time. Streets. Sc  
hool. Day s. Nig hts. L i v e s.

They were dead now.

It was now silent except for his heavy breathing creating cold smoke clouding his already blurred vision. Crying? No. Not sorry for them. Not parents. Or

Or orororor

Smoke. Fire. His body BURNED AND IT HURT AND HE SCREAMED LOUDLOUDLOUD

The memory made Jeff stop in his tracks, grinding to a halt and staring straight ahead like a deer caught in headlights. That's when he saw it. A vast black swathe in front of him. Stretching as far as the eye could see without a hint of any street lamps or anything really. Just darkness.

Something shifting in the void. The black expanse of nothingness came closer, creeping along the ground as if it were a predator advancing on its prey. Had they found him? Were they going to take him away? Lock him in a cell like they did with-

No. Gone now.

The void and whatever made the darkness its home drew closer and Jeff attempted to turn away but somehow ended up back in the same place. He tried again. Same place. Now he couldn't move, his body locked into place as if he had been rooted there since the beginning of time.

The void came closer.  
Closer.

The darkness swallowed him whole and everything paused, totally still and silent like a statue blackened by sinful acts and this deepest darkness.

It was silent now, no wind, no sirens, no men. No blood, no organs, no knives. Or fire or bleach or smoke. He could not see or hear anything as his senses flared into alarm at the sudden lack of stimulation. Blaring inside his head like police sirens all over again. Creating its own void inside his brain which only swelled like a beast feeding on his swirling thoughts.

A multitude of things started happening very quickly. His chest rose and fell in rapid succession as his lungs struggled to play catch up with his racing mind. His body felt hot as his limbs and extremities shook violently. His head spun and a high pitched ringing pierced his ears. He couldn't see. Couldn't hear. Couldn't FEEL anything but a burning anxiety and fear that he could not stop. But... he was NOT scared. He COULDN'T be. Not now not now notn ow notnowpleasenotnowstopsto pst opstopstopstopstopSTOP

...

It seemed like days before it happened. His body seemed to give out as he fell against what still felt like rough concrete. He looked around with a shuddering body and mind as the world seemed to tilt and twist dizzily around him. He was back on the gloomy street as the pitch black void writhed a little way in front of him. A light. A ball of light that was slowly floating towards him. He wanted to shout but his vocal chords seemed stuck in his throat with the many words he wished he had said but never did.

_I love you_

The light began to change in shape, it was a person. They stopped and the light seemed to melt off of him, settling around him like a halo.

Him.

Brown hair, green eyes, warm skin and a smile Jeff knew all too well. His speech seemed to return to him as he uttered a name.

"... Liu?"

What. This made no sense. Liu was- Liu w a s

...

Everything fell apart so quickly. Thick crimson fell from Liu's mouth. It began to soak through his grey shirt and a multitude of holes opened in his chest and bled hard as bodily fluids dripped from his body. Jeff watched in abject horror as the darkness crept up Liu's bloodied legs, wrapping him in its throes at an increasing pace.

"N-no... No! Please! Please don't!" Jeff's voice echoed as he began to choke on his tears, begging for it to stop.

Liu vanished to the raw tune of Jeff's screaming as Jeff felt someone grab him and yank him back through the void.

There was fire, grey smoke, grey knives, red blood, soft organs between his fingers-

Blood on his hands as he looked towards a single bed which held-

  
...

Jeff woke with a start.


	2. Jeff- Another Day, Another Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff awakens from his nightmare and gets reacquainted with his surroundings. Then, he runs into someone.

Jeff's eyes snapped open and he shot up with a gasp. His eyes flashed around the empty room wildly as he tried to comprehend his surroundings. The dim light of dawn was gradually illuminating the abandoned building, shadows highlighting the peeling paint on the walls and rubble on the floor that was mixed with trash here and there. If Jeff were to hazard a guess, he would say it was about four in the morning.

The faint sound of cars making their early commute and the branch of a tree that seemed insistent on slamming itself as hard as physically possible into the only intact window in this place as the breeze strengthened were the only sounds. It took him about 30 seconds before his memories came flooding back and he remembered where he was and came to reconcile with what had just occurred.

"Fuck. Another fucking nightmare? Seriously?" Jeff cursed aloud to no one in particular. He groggily stumbled to his feet, almost tripping over the thin blanket beneath him that he had been carrying around for the past week or so. Jeff was still reeling from his nightmare but vaguely recalled the family he had stolen the blue, white and black striped blanket from. He chuckled to himself at the memory of the shrieking child underneath it being reflected in his knife as blood glistened and fell from the blade like raindrops. The sound of his own uncontrolled laughter snapped him out of his sleep and (embarrassingly) terror filled daze enough for him to start processing what had happened for the third time in the past 6 days. He supposed he should be grateful, it used to be every night.

For a solid two months after he had killed his family the nightmares were unrelenting, plaguing his consciousness even in the waking world. After that, about three or four times a week. Then it kind of plateaued after about a year at once or twice a fortnight. It would often get worse towards near mid December, the anniversary. However, it was only the end of August so Jeff wasn't sure why these terrors were plaguing him so viciously this past week. Maybe there was just a lot on his mind? He HAD been moving around a lot lately mind you, having to stay one step ahead of the entire US police force and other agencies that were most likely hunting him was no easy task.

Jeff supposed that there was no point in dwelling on it. His mind was difficult to keep up with at the best of times. Over the past three and a half years, he had learned to understand himself better but actually keeping tabs on his own head had proved quite the challenge. So he didn't bother, especially when he adored his own erratic behaviour so very much anyway.

A lot had changed since then. Jeff was no longer a sixteen year old boy living with an overly functional family in an uptight suburban neighborhood. He was a nineteen, almost twenty, year old serial killer constantly on the run from... basically everybody.

But that didn't matter. Law enforcement didn't intimidate him. Jeff wasn't entirely certain if it was because he found them to be hilariously predictable or... just because he was fucking crazy but who cares? He was MADE for this life, this purpose. When he killed people, made them bleed and scream just for him oh so prettily, it filled him with the most amazing euphoria- the likes of which nothing in his life had brought him before now.

He took immense sadistic delight in what he did, murder was like a drug to Jeff. Every kill gave him a new high and he had to step it up time and time again to feel that wonderful soaring pleasure that made his head spin in pure ecstasy. He needed **more.** He needed it like he needed air, this desire breathed, beated, **lived** deep inside him and he could not live without it. He would do **anything** , anything at all to keep feeding this delightfully addictive impulse that rested at the core of his very being. He wanted their suffering, their agony, their **lives.** He wanted the raw screams of pain that tore from their throats like his beloved knife through their flesh that parted like a curtain just for him- parting the divide obstructing the divine display behind them.

Another loud slamming noise snapped Jeff out of his almost trance-like state, lost as he was in his twisted fantasies. A particularly strong gust of wind (surprisingly strong for mid summer) had blown the branch straight at the glass window. The resulting bang had nearly made Jeff jump out of his own skin. Irritated, Jeff looked around and discovered that the lighting in the derelict warehouse was completely different now. The dim blue light of dawn had been replaced with the glaring light of a summer sunrise. Jeff could see the sun was completely visible now, shining almost painfully bright against a newly cerulean sky. The sun cast its rays through windows both filtered and unfiltered with moss outlined glass, brightening the room and inflicting the radiant reflections of the windows onto both the walls and floor.

As Jeff focused on the dust floating within these sunbeams, he realised that the sun couldn't possibly have completely come up that fast. Confused, he estimated that the sun would have taken at least an hour- if not two- to rise like that. But he had only been standing there for a few minutes... right?

Shit.

He had lost track of time again. It happened sometimes, he would become lost in thought or simply zone out. Then when he came back to reality he would register that quite a few more minutes or even hours had passed without him realising it. Thankfully, these trances could be broken by loud noises or light suddenly shining in his periphery- so he normally wasn't caught out by police if they showed up.

He almost slipped away into a daze for the third time when that **fucking infernal** branch struck the window **again**.

The noise from the impact annoyed Jeff beyond his limits and he snapped.

"FUCKING HELL ALRIGHT!" He shouted, voice reverberating around the room. "God FUCKING DAMMIT, shut the FUCK up!"

An almost animalistic growl escaped him as he strode out of the warehouse with a purpose, to snap that fucking branch off the tree and throw it like a damn javelin as far away from him as humanly possible. He did exactly that, hurling the offending branch into the road nearby... and hitting a car's left side passenger window.

The car screeched to a halt and a well-built man stepped out, he seemed less than happy. He started marching over to where Jeff was and it dawned on the serial killer that he should probably take this as his cue to leave, he had been here for about a week already which was longer than he normally spent in one place, in fact it was a devil sent miracle that no one had found him yet. Besides, the man was stupid enough to leave his keys in the car and in that moment, Jeff sensed an opportunity.

He quickly ran back inside and shoved the blanket into his backpack alongside clothes, knives and a black-grey striped scarf. Flinging the bag over his left shoulder and pulling his dark blue hood up, Jeff ran back outside in full view of the man.

"HEY, did you do that to my car? The window's cracked because of you!" The man shouted, anger dripping from every word. Jeff grinned inwardly, turned his head towards the man and sprinted back behind the warehouse. As expected, the man shouted "HEY!" and began to persue him. Even though he was surprisingly fast, the man was no match for Jeff. But he made sure the man saw him going back into the warehouse and with echoing footsteps he hid behind some dusty crates at the back. While he waited, he pulled out a knife from his hoodie pocket.

The man entered. He began looking around and shouting profanities at what he probably thought was some stupid kid until he turned his back to Jeff and he saw his opening.

Jeff quickly but quietly moved towards the man in an almost eerily practised manner. One he got close enough, he grabbed the man's left shoulder and used it as leverage to slam the knife into the man's back.

The man was silent for a few moments as his brain tried to catch up with his nerves and that was all the time Jeff needed to shove him to the floor and get on top of him. He brought the knife down hard on the back of his neck about three times before stabbing upper and lower back area a couple times as well just to be sure.

The man was writhing on the floor and gargling blood. Thanks to those stabs to the neck, he wouldn't last long.

Jeff giggled in an almost childlike manner like a kid playing with his favourite toy and whispered three simple words into the man's ear:

"Go. To. Sleep"


	3. Jane- Time Is A Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane ponders over her reason for vengeance and is getting closer to her target.

People say that time heals all wounds, that everything gets better if you give it time. Jane called bullshit on that. She had called bullshit on that the moment she ran away from her latest foster home in search of the cause for all her pain, both physical and mental. Jeffrey Woods, the sixteen year old boy down the street who killed her parents almost four years ago.

God, even thinking of his name made her vision go red with rage. Every horrendous day that drifted by, all she could think about was **him.**

She had tried to move on, she really had. But she couldn't. Maybe she never wanted to.

When she woke up in hospital covered in bandages, she was told that it had been about two weeks since she slipped into a coma and that the blood loss was almost enough to kill her. The bruises would fade by themselves, but many of the cuts would always leave a mark.

In other words, she would never be the same again. Jane would be forever marked by Jeff's actions, the scars a permenant reminder of everything that had happened that night. She would be shaken with horrific dread and anger every time she looked at those jagged, senseless patterns on her arms, her legs, her neck and everything in between. Every reminder only made her more set in her mission, she would never forgive him for what he did to her.

She wanted to kill him. She knew that she did from the moment she fully came to understand what that monster had done to her hapless parents.

The strange thing was, she didn't feel exactly sad after she was reminded of her parents' fate, just empty. She didn't cry or show much emotion at all really, she felt like the world had become dull.

The world seemed grey and lifeless with no purpose or meaning as she tried to find it in her to push back against the growing sense of hopelessness that had made her mind its hostage. But it was all in vain. Try as she might, she couldn't climb over the towering wall that encompassed this crushingly empty sensation.

Then came a strange balance between outright grief and the perpetual numbness of her emotions,

It was such a peculiar feeling at times, she felt like she wanted to scream and shout and cry, claw at the walls and the sheets and the pillows, rip books from their shelves and throw them around like she was an infant all over again.

But she didn't, she couldn't do anything because time seemed to bow to her miseries and halt in its never ending crusade. Yet, something was happening. She was starting to feel again and it would only be a matter of time before this growing deluge of emotion would burst the dam built on foundations of horror and bricks of utter hopelessness. A tidal wave of anguish, grief and something more ominous that was beginning to leak through cracks in the now weathered cement, rising up in the back of her head like a tsunami about to strike with dire consequences.

That time surely came- the day that marked two years since her parents' untimely demise.

This was odd to Jane in retrospect, the first anniversary ought to have been much more significant right? She supposed that grief showed itself in various ways, but she felt almost like she should feel a certain way based off the most common examples. Looking back on it now, the psychiatrists that saw her back then might have even been annoyed that she sometimes didn't fit into the checklist. She couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed at the way her mind worked, far as it was (realistically speaking) out of her control. There were thousands like her though, she knew she wasn't special.

In any case, the dam did indeed decide to burst that day, and oh... burst it did.

She remembered sitting on her bed in the fourth (or was it fifth?) foster home she had been pushed into. She was doing what she did most days- absolutely nothing noteworthy. She would either be in bed sleeping or staying silent in the corner and reading or being on her phone in a failed attempt at some semblance of a distraction. Hell, it was hard getting her to go to school most days.

She knew these poor fools wouldn't keep her much longer, it had only been a few months and the gray hairs were already starting to show. In any case, her 18th birthday was in about a week. She wasn't really certain of her future after that. Then again, she hadn't been able to glimpse even a hint of direction for two years, so she wasn't really holding out much hope for her prospects at this point.

Still, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary other that the looming fact that it was two years today since her world fell apart. Jane recalled putting the book away and going to open the window to get some fresh air and to hear the wind, sensing that the silence of her room was becoming much too loud and oppressive for her to handle as she thought about what this day meant for the dozenth time today.

Jane looked out upon the inky night sky as cool wind rushed past her. As she looked out upon the stars and the pale moon that dominated the night sky, she was reminded of that fateful evening that the new boy down the street had broken into their house. The night had been clear and a day like any other, just like today. Then, her mind began to dwell on the events that were the cause of so many nightmares and scars that served as constant reminders of that horrifying night.

Her mind ran through what she remembered of her torture and her parents murders. When she was done, her train of thought screeched to a halt, stopped and restarted, honing in on Jeff torturing her parents as they screamed for mercy. Then, she thought about all of the other people he had probably hurt by now. She hadn't completely buried her head in the sand, she had kept up with Jeff's acts in the news. All the orphans he had made, parents he had slaughtered, families he had torn apart with his reckless rage. Jane felt something new beginning to stir inside her.

Jane did not want to waste the rare opportunity to experience feeling again no matter what the emotion, so she pushed further into her rapidly spiralling thoughts. She thought of her own family once more, the terror and tears in their eyes, their muffled pleas for mercy and then her parents' suppressed cries of agony as their bodies were ripped apart by... by...

Jeff. **Him.**

The quiet new boy in the back of her class who deceived her for almost a month and went on to rob her of everything. Jane could recall what he looked like the day he walked into her classroom as well as she knew her own name.

He had hair that was the deepest shade of black she had ever seen and pale skin that further accentuated his eccentric appearance. His eyes were what she remembered with the most clarity however. They were blue, but not the kind of blue one normally sees in another's eyes, no, they were like ice incarnate. No arctic winter could ever hope to contain the biting blizzard held deep within those glinting eyes.

Perhaps she should have taken the blue eyes, the dark hair and the pallid skin as a warning, in hindsight. Those once admittedly very strange but still innocuous physical attributes held much more meaning to Jane now. Its funny how much about her perception of Jeff has changed after the fact. Maybe the madness was there all along, but he hid it, and hid it well.

Jeff's eyes held within them a frigid storm, his jet black hair seemed to reflect the darkness inside the deepest places within his soul, a pit of darkness and madness that never seemed to reach the bottom in its unrelenting, plummeting descent. The pale skin reminded Jane of the death he had wrought upon all those people, including her parents. She had almost been one of them too, one of the people whose skin went pale like his. One of the people whose flesh went as cold as those haunting eyes. One of the people whose entire lives were thrown away into the bottomless pit of death that was as deep and dark as his forsaken raven hair.

After the incident, Jeff vanished. He was gone for about a week and the town was abuzz with talk of the unusually macabre event. Then he came back and with him came utter chaos and fear, the kind people think only exist in stories. Children imagine monsters under their beds, but the monsters are more often than not laying beside them. Jane knew this, she had lived it.

That lead her right back to the beginning, where her thoughts had started. That fateful night. Jeff looked different now, the burning had left his skin as white as ever and yet, there was a more leather-like quality to it now. She knew because she had slapped him before he managed to grab her and knock her unconscious.

She could still recall the sensation of that damaged skin on her hand. She rubbed her thumb over the tips of her index and middle fingers at the thought.

His hair was wild and his clothing was covered in dried blood. As disturbing as that was, nothing compared to his face. He had been smiling the whole time, but it was only after she woke up that the dining room lights illuminated his face enough to see the raw horror underneath that hood.

He had a smile **cut** into his face, a gruesome, bloody smile forged in pain and insanity, that went from the corner of his mouth to nearly the top of his cheekbones.

Then, his eyes.

He had a certain look in those frozen eyes. They glinted with sadistic glee and frantic thoughts, but they were also... duller than she remembered. Maybe part of him really did die when he killed his family, or maybe he simply realised he didn't need to act anymore.

Then her memories went into overdrive, repeating through her and her parents torture over and over again. Rewinding the old tape and beginning anew. She focused on every detail, every contortion on her parents faces, every stifled scream and maniacal laugh. Jane felt weak, she couldn't stop him. Jeff had won in the end.

The thought of losing to Jeff started to... **Irritate** her.

It made her feel hopeless and worthless and **angry** but then she realised:

_I'm still alive, maybe I can do something._

She continued.

_Jeff ruined me and my life, but I still have it! I don't have to let him win_ _._

_This is it! This is the purpose I need in life that I've been searching for in the past two years. I survived for a reason, I can avenge my parents, myself and anyone he has hurt. I can save everyone that he_ _**will** _ _hurt. No one will ever have to worry about Jeff ever again._

_I'll kill him. I'll kill Jeff The Killer._

In that moment every cell, every organ, every bone, every drop of blood in her entire body screamed in sorrow and impotent rage. Two years worth of anger and sadness had finally come to the surface. Raw anger spilled from every facet of her very being and her world shook as the castle built on her childhood turned from cracked glass to sand and dissolved in an instant. It was gone. Her parents were dead but she could avenge them. **Finally** she had a reason to live. Revenge.

She dwelled on these thoughts over the next two days, the anger grew ever stronger. Hatred burned in her like the fire that had burned Jeff, so that he finally looked like he truly was. A monster. She finally saw that he needed to be stopped, if the police couldn't do it, then she would.

She left on that second night, ran away and started her hunt.

**~**

  
It has been eight months and four days since she left. Most of the first few months were spent more struggling to survive and getting used to this new life more than anything else, but finally Jane Arkensaw was closer than ever to her target. Thankfully all of Jeff's murders had left a trail of news reports in their wake, she knew vaguely where he was and she was catching up. Soon she would have her revenge.

Soon, she would kill Jeffery Woods.


End file.
